


Gone Like The Wind...(Navarre X Phina)

by OrcaWolf



Series: Requests & One-Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crush, Disappointment, F/M, Little Fluff, Obsession, Requested, Running Away, Solitude, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaWolf/pseuds/OrcaWolf
Summary: After the war they disappeared like the wind.
Relationships: Feena | Phina & Nabarl | Navarre
Series: Requests & One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584151
Kudos: 6





	Gone Like The Wind...(Navarre X Phina)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [☁️Leaf☁️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%98%81%EF%B8%8FLeaf%E2%98%81%EF%B8%8F).



> Requested by ☁️Leaf☁️ from Amino
> 
> Phina isn't the most developed character since she comes from an early game. I hope it turned out well.

"Ah! There you are Navarre!" 

Navarre turns around to see a familiar girl running towards him. It was her. A girl he thought he left behind.

"I've been looking for you!" Phina states as she comes to a stop, catching her breath. "How could you just disappear like that? Do you know how worried I was!?"

"Leave" Navarre sternly orders without giving it a second thought. "I'm training"

"Training like a true swordsman. So cool!" She ogles, seemingly letting go the fact that Navarre disappeared, leaving her behind. "Humor me a bit won't you? You do owe me after all"

"No. I owe nothing to you nor do I want anything to do with you. Now begone before I choose to cut you down"

"Aw...please Navarre? I'm like...your number one fan!"

"I don't need fans...or you"

"I love that about you, you know? How mysterious you are and your lone wolfness...now all you're missing is good fashion sense. That and a personality"

"How much longer will you continue to hound me?" The scarlet swordsman was getting visibly irritable on the contrary to his usual calm demeanor. 

"Oh c'mon! Don't you feel anything for a cute girl like me?"

"No"

"You're so boring. How can you even train with such a cute beauty at your side?"

Navarre took a swing at a blade of grass, ignoring her.

"What if I dance for you? If I do that, than you'll train twice as hard. Tempting offer wouldn't you say?"

"No. I don't want your dance"

"Do you really not feel anything for me!? After you saved me not so long ago? After I came all the way out here to be with you!?"

"No. I only saved you because it was good training. It was you choice to follow me"

Phina started sobbing. "But I'd follow you to the ends of the earth Navarre! Do you really not want anything to do with me? I'll show you my special dance! You can tear off my thin clothes and-"

"Enough!" Navarre couldn't take it anymore. He looked away from Phina like he was hiding something.

"Omigosh! Are you embarrassed!?" Phina seemed to snap out of it immediately in shock. "You totally think I'm cute! You do have a soul!"

Navarre's face turned red. It was hard to tell if it it was in anger or embarrassment.

"I don't have anywhere to go anymore. Please let me come with you! I left everything behind for you!" Phina begged him.

"Fine. Just...don't get in my way. Don't get reckless either"

"Aw~look at you caring about my well being! You really do love me don't you!?"

"Do or think what you want" He was visibly embarrassed. Phina pecked him on the cheek and Navarre just shrugged it off and they kept moving. Moving on from their past life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me to do anything. You can request me here, Wattpad or anywhere I am.


End file.
